Report Card
by RedSmarties
Summary: Bakura's looking forward to a "fun-filled" weekend with his adorable hikari, but when he arrives home to find Ryou with his report card, what will happen?  Tendershipping lemon, request fot Queen of the Silent Ones x3


**Author's Notes!**

**O/O I can't believe I wrote this... I have just written my second official lemon! Bear with me if it's not perfect...**

**Acknowledgements: First of all, this was written as a request for the amazing Queen of the Silent Ones! She writes such amazing stories and I envy her ability to write and to update five times a day! xD Love ya, Queen! Second, thanks to RetardedAsHell for giving me this idea. Love you for being an amazing muse!**

**Also, I'd like to apologize to Queen for not getting this up sooner. I really hope you like it, and even if you don't, then eh, I had fun with it anyway.**

**WARNING! This fic contains yaoi. Boyxboy. Manxman. Gay sex. Whatever you want to call it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**DISCLAIMER! Yes, I own Yu-Gi-Oh!(sarcasm) That's _exactly _why I'm writing fanfic for it and not making it into an actual show... Bloody wankers...**

* * *

><p>To almost every student at any school, the bell is the most welcome sound in the world. Especially on Friday. On this particular Friday, the bell never sounded sweeter to anyone than it did to a certain white-haired yami.<p>

Almost running from the wretched prison walls of the school, all Bakura could think about was the weekend he would get to spend with his adorable hikari... All weekend, just him and Ryou alone in their apartment... All of the neighboring people gone for various different reasons. They would have no reason to be quiet. Bakura began thinking of the many things him and Ryou were sure to do... _First we can-_

"Hey! Bakura! Hey Bakura!" A high-pitched whiny voice called from behind him. The yami just rolled his eyes and continued walking, not bothering to acknowledge the annoying Egyptian coming up behind him. He did, however, acknowledge the hard whap on the back of his head. "Hey, dumbass, don't ignore me!" Bakura sighed and turned to the other boy, clenching his teeth.

"What, Malik?" he hissed. The tan boy grinned up at him in an evil way.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt your daydreaming about Ryou?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You did." Malik rolled his eyes at Bakura, his perfectly ironed blonde hair swaying as they walked.

"Wasn't Ryou home sick today? You can't very well fuck him while he's sick," Malik asked. The yami rolled his eyes.

"He had a bit of a headache this morning. He should be fine by now." They continued walking for about a block before the blonde got bored with his companion and left to go to Ra knows where, to do Ra knows what.

Smirking, Bakura's thoughts were turned back to the approaching weekend. _First we'll..._

* * *

><p>The door swept open, revealing a grinning Bakura, the grin on his face more than a little malevolent.<p>

"Oh, Ryou~!" he called, searching for his lover in the apartment. The next thing he knew, Ryou was charging at him, an angry look on his face and a small stack of papers in his hand.

"Bakura Touzouko! What is _this_!" The papers were violently tossed on the endtable they were both standing by. Bakura raised a silver eyebrow and looked down at the papers.

"A report card?" Ryou glared furiously at him.

"Not just any report card! _Your _report card! _And you are failing every fucking class, Bakura! EVERY _class!" As the yami began rolling his eyes again, a sharp smack echoed through the apartment. "And don't you fucking dare roll your eyes at me! You promised you would try! When you were given a second chance, you promised you'd try your hardest in school! You promised to try and not be a total asshole! This isn't trying your hardest! And you rolling your eyes is making me think you're an asshole." Bakura tried to stop him there, but Ryou held up a hand to silence him. "And you know what? No sex. For a month."

The shock on Bakura's face was as plain as the red handmark forming on his right cheek. All of his plans... At the moment they were washing down the toilet. He reached out a hand to Ryou, who had begun to turn and walk away. The boy shook off the hand and fixed him with a cold glare.

"You better get aquainted with that hand for the next month, because I won't be helping you with anything," he said with venom before stamping to his room and slamming the door. Bakura could only look on, hoping that Ryou wasn't serious. He could only hope his little lover wasn't _really_ going to deny him sex for a month. He wouldn't do that, right?

* * *

><p>Two hours later and Bakura was on the couch watching a scary movie and beginning to doze off. Ryou had been locked in his room all night, fuming. The yami decided to take the safest path and let his hikari cool down. As he waited, he reflected on several different things he noticed as he was being yelled at. First of all, Ryou's voice had gotten deeper. The tone was almost as deep as his own, but not nearly as cruel sounding. Second, his hikari was almost as tall as him. If Bakura didn't watch out, then Ryou would take things into his own hands sooner or later. Third, his kitten was no longer the shy, quiet boy that everyone knew him as. It could've been that he lived with Bakura that caused this, or maybe just simply growing up. The sliver-haired man groaned at the thought of his light getting older. Because getting older meant getting closer to being able to top him, and Bakura just couldn't have that...<p>

Bakura started as he heard Ryou's door slam open at the same time as a shrill shriek emitted from the movie in front of him. His head whipped around to see Ryou standing there with crossed arms and an angry expression.

"So?" he said with a pointed look while tapping his foot, making dull, quick _thud_s on the carpet.

"'So?' What the hell am I supposed to do with that? So what?" Bakura replied, staring right back at him. Ryou huffed and stomped over to stand in front of the television.

"So are you going to try and prove me wrong? So are you going to get your grades up? So are you going to stop being an asshole? So are you-" he was stopped in midsentence by Bakura's lips on his. Ryou was stunned for a few second before his brain could react and do something, and when it did, Bakura sure didn't enjoy it. _SMACK! _The back of Ryou's hand met Bakura's face once again. "You bastard! You dare kiss me when I'm yelling at you and trying to get my point across?" Bakura rubbed the side of his face and frowned angrily at Ryou.

"Apparently. What if I just wanted a kiss?" _SMACK!_ "Ow, quit doing that, Ryou!" _SMACK! _"RYOU, WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP HITTING M-" _SSS- ... _Ryou's wrist was caught between the fingers of Bakura's hand. They stayed like that for all of ten seconds before Ryou growled and pulled away.

"Don't even try that! Don't even start trying to be all sweet now!" He turned away, even more angry at Bakura. Said yami wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy's waist and nuzzled into his neck. He just crossed his arms and refused to give in. "No. Not letting you fuck me."

_Time to pull out the big guns,_ thought Bakura. He began to purr like a little kitten, still nuzzling Ryou's neck. This was Ryou's biggest weakness; he had never been able to resist it before.

This time must've been different, for the silverette just pulled away and plopped onto the couch crossing his arms over his chest again. Bakura decided he would have to take a different approach. With a huff. Bakura sat down and crossed his arms in the same manner his light had just done. Said light just gave him a questioning glance, which he returned using the same expression. He continued to mimich the boy, noticing the growing irritation.

"What are you doing?" Ryou finally snapped. The older male leaned closer, resting his forehead on Ryou's shoulder, and mumbled something. "What was that?" asked Ryou, a hint of annoyance tinting his voice.

"Trying to make you smile," Bakura whispered right against his hikari's ear. The younger jumped a little, then turned with a slightly angry glare to look at his yami.

"Alright, you want sex? I'll give you sex. Come on." He jumped up and headed towards the bedroom. Bakura followed, a delighted grin lighting up his face. He thought, _So much for no sex for a month. _

Upon entering the bedroom after Ryou, Bakura heard the door slam and felt himself being pushed against the wall. In his surprise, he didn't struggle when he felt his arms being put into bonds that seemed to be hanging over his head. The room was pitch black, but he could hear Ryou down by his feet. He suddenly felt something clamp around his ankles, so now he was standing with his legs apart and his arms stretched above his head.

A dull, red light illuminated the room, just bright enough for him to see Ryou standing there with a whip.

"What the hell, Ryou?" he yelped as he struggled against his bonds. His hikari smirked at him.

"I admit, I do take back the 'no sex for a month' thing. But you're still not going to fuck me." He cracked the whip in the air, before creeping closer to Bakura. Worry filled the yami's eyes as his Ryou approached him. The whip hit the floor as the smaller boy's fingers busied themselves with unbuttoning his yami's shirt. His skin would just brush against Bakura's, making the one in chains shudder. After the garment was open at the front, Ryou did nothing more than unbutton and unzip Bakura's jeans. A visible lump was forming under the fabric of the black boxers he was wearing, making the smaller boy smirk.

"Ah, turned on already, are we, Bakura? Well, we can't have you enjoying this too much, can we?" Out of nowhere, Ryou yanked down Bakura's pants along with his boxers and slipped a cock ring onto his lover. "After all, this _is_ your punishment." The older boy gasped at the cold metal, and glared at his hikari.

"Fuck, Ryou... Get that thing off of me, now!" he yelled, still struggling. Ryou just shook his head, smirking.

"If I do that, you will learn nothing. Now pay attention." The whip cracked against Bakura's uncovered stomach making him cry out in pain. "_That _was for your F in World History."

"Ryou, stop i-" The whip interrupted his statement, this time painfully lashing against his face leaving a thin, red mark.

"_That _was for your F in Chemistry." Bakura growled, still defiant.

"Hikari, I demand you let me go this inst-" _CRACK! _"Ryou, just fucking sto-" _CRACK! _"Please, Ryou, no mo-" _CRACK! _

By this time, there were several slightly bloody lacerations on Bakura's torso from the whip.

"Are you going to try harder?" asked Ryou, resting his whipping arm for a moment.

"What do you me-" _CRACK! _"Yes! I'll try harder!" Ryou looked at him suspiciously.

"You know, I don't think I believe you yet." Bakura looked at his hikari with pleading eyes.

"Ry-you... P-please..." The hikari seemed like he was going to stop. His arm lowered then- _CRACK! _

"_That _was for all of the abscences you got for skipping class." By now Bakura was almost crying. Tiny beads were forming in the corners of his eyes from pain... but he was strangely turned on. Seeing Ryou like this was quite... Thrilling. His normally quiet and shy hikari was whipping him... That was sexy.

"And now, let me hurt your pride some more." Bakura was quickly spun around to face the wall, his wrists and ankles now crossed over eachother. After another few cracks of the whip to mar the perfectly smooth back facing him, Ryou dropped the weapon and slowly swept over to his yami. His fingers danced over the wounds, helping pick open some that weren't bleeding, but close to it. He heard Bakura hiss in pain and smirked even more.

Deciding to be somewhat merciful, Ryou began licking the wounds, soothing them. Bakura's reaction was less than he expected. Ryou had expected to hear him moan, or cry out, or at least gasp. Bakura was stock still and silent. Deciding that Bakura needed more than just licking, Ryou reached around and started stroking his yami's cock. This got him a reaction.

"Ryooouu..." Bakura moaned out. Smirking, he wrapped his hand around his yami's throbbing erection and started pumping it, careful not to disturb the cock ring. This gained him more moans, making Ryou smirk even wider that his yami was quickly becoming his bitch.

Ryou pulled completely away from the larger boy, heading across the room. Bakura whined at the loss of touch.

"Ryou... Come back..." The other boy just smirked as he picked up a bottle of lube from their bedside table. Ryou opened the bottle and squirted the liquid onto his fingers before taking his sweet time getting back to Bakura. When he finally reached him, Ryou stuck one slicked up finger into his yami's entrance earning a gasp. After pumping it in and out for a bit, another finger was added and the scissoring began.

"F-fuck... Ryou..." Bakura mumbled in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"You know," Ryou began, his voice angelic and sweet once again. "This _is _a punishment. You better be thankfull I'm preparing you. And using lube." A third finger was added and this time there was a bit of a whimper from Bakura.

After Ryou deemed Bakura to be prepared enough, he pulled his fingers out with a small _pop!_ before spreading the remaining lube on his own erection. He gave Bakura no warning before forcefully shoving into his entrance.

The yami gasped in a mix of surprise, pain, and pleasure. Ryou stood still, waiting for Bakura to adjust. When the older weakly nodded, the smaller boy began thrusting in and out of Bakura, earning more moans and whimpers. He ran his tongue up the lacerations on the pale back in front of him, the other letting out a moan as he did so.

"R-Ryou... F-faster... Please..." With a smirk, the boy complied thrusting harder and faster into his yami and clutching around his waist, fingers digging into the whip wounds from earlier. Bakura breathed out a moan at the conflicted feelings inside his body. Pain from the whip wounds, pleasure from his hikari, and the immense pressure building up below his stomach being held back by the evil cock ring.

"Th-the ring..." It took Ryou a second to realize what Bakura was talking about. Deciding that his yami had been punished enough, Ryou reached around and removed the ring, giving Bakura's length one, long stroke. With a shout, Bakura came, covering the wall with his seed. Bakura's muscles tightened and sent Ryou over the edge, making the boy scream out his pleasure and clutch tightly to Bakura as he came inside of his yami.

Bakura sagged a bit, letting the chains hold him up. Ryou let go of his yami and began unchaining him, starting with his feet. Once Bakura's hands were uncuffed, he stumbled a bit before standing and looking at Ryou with a smirk.

"Maybe I should fail more often."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Love my readers! I shall try and update Saw: The Yaoi Chapter soon! :3 Flames are used as torture for the flamers themselves. Constructed critisism is appreciated!<strong>


End file.
